1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a fitting component, preferably for furniture, such as hinge bowl element, with fixing screws passing through holes in said fitting component, said screws being insertable in pre-drilled holes of a carcass element or a furniture door.
2. Description of the Related Art
If, for example, hinge bowl elements of hinges, which form their moving parts, need to be connected to a door, it is necessary, following insertion of the hinge bowl element in the matching shallow blind hole, to align the holes of the fixing flange of said hinge bowl element to the pre-drilled holes of the door before the fixing screws can be wound in and tightened. This alignment of the holes of the fixing flange to the pre-drilled holes of the door and the subsequent insertion, winding-in and tightening of the fixing screws demands additional time which extends the production times to an undesirable degree.